The Clan's War
by ParadoxalPaladin
Summary: Percy is the head of the clan, a group of warriors. An approaching war with the hunters is going to happen. Percy, ignorant of the gods, readies his forces for battle, ready to fight for his territory, no matter what.
1. Chapter 1

**Heeeeloooo people! I'm back (finally) with my new story. I will ****not ****abandon this story, as I feel like a pile of dog poop because I discontinued my other series. Onto the chapter!**

**Percy's P.O.V**

Twelve years. That's how long I've been on the run after my short, six years in an orphanage. 5 years. That's how long it's been since I form my clan. We live on an island that is not inhabited other than by us that we know of. We send recruiters to the mainland to gather new recruits, which are scarce now that monster activity has been picking up lately. There are 55 people in my clan, but each of us are trained well in our ways. When you join the clan you can be one of 4 things:

Scout: They ride ahead of the group on horses, scoping out potential campsites and checking for enemies. Their weapons are dirks and throwing knives. Leather armor.

Soldier: The main bulk of the clan. Reasonably versatile with bow and sword. Chainmail armor.

Ranger: A specialized unit of very highly trained archers, though they cannot use the sword with any proficiency. Leather armor.

Knight: Very well trained with either a battle-axe or a sword, of their choice. Couldn't hit the broadside of a barn with an arrow. Chainmail and plate armor.

After they choose their path they will go to the head of the different section of the clan, and will be drilled vigorously for the next 6-12 months. "Lets stop here!" I shouted out to my weary men and they started setting up the camp, which in this cold winter month of December just consists of snow caves dug out of whatever snow bank we could find. We pulled out our dried rations and began to eat, as risking a fire could 1. Alert anyone nearby to our presence and 2. Melt our snow caves, so I had to be content with cold, stringy beef that testes distinctively like what an old leather boot would taste like. I rolled into my furs and went to sleep, envying the people still at Fort Safety, our home base, instead of out here with the hunting party.

After an un-fitful sleep on the cold ground, I awoke to the sun rising, a watery disk on the horizon. "UP, GET UP PEOPLE, THINK, YOU HAVE A WARM BED WAITING FOR YOU AT HOME BASE!" Everyone rose, with only minimal groans.

We made good progress that day, everyone thinking of a bed, and a warm fire, at base. I heaved a sigh of relief at the sight of our fort. Every time I leave, I feel like every corner holds another monster. Our fort is dug out of the side of a mountain, with stone gates that took 12 people each to open. That is unless the stone latch on the other side of the door is raised, which it never is unless a friendly troop is coming or going. There were two stone balconies that jutted out 4 feet above the door, on which stood the regular 2 soldiers and 1 ranger. In a fight we would station all of rangers there as it gives them a vantage point over the enemy, and protection by way of a stone railing. There were also guard posts by the door, which always had 1 knight and another 2 soldiers there. I nodded to the balcony guard who in turn shouted into the fort "Raise the latch and open the doors, the general's here!" I shook my head and smiled a bit about the "General" bit. They knew I hated it, so they all called me it, of course. As I stepped through the door I smelled cooking venison, and my mouth watered at the prospect of a warm meal.

One glass of snowmelt water and a plate of venison later, I rolled into bed, ready for the first comfortable sleep in a month, only to be met with a dream:

A strange women with silver eyes and a bow on her back was talking to a group of young girls, who looked to be my age, about 18, maybe a bit younger. "Were moving to the northeast of the island, we do not know what we will find there, keep your guard up, and if you see any humans, attack on sight. If the rumors are true, someone is intruding on my hunting ground." A chorus of "Yes" and "Yes Artemis" came from the group. The woman I now knew as Artemis then continued, "Though we have heard of a group of boys running about in the woods near there. There are only 12 of them, we outnumber them 5 to 1. If I could've laughed I would've. With my main force we were almost the same number as them. They must've caught sight of our hunting party at one point. "Move out!" Artemis said, and the girls picked up their bags and started to move.

I awoke suddenly, and after a moment, memories of my dream came flooding back. They were coming into my territory. I'd better get ready, as they would attack on sight, because this is "their territory" or some lie like that. This is my territory, and I'm not giving it up without a fight. I stepped out of my room, and commanded my lieutenant, who is my second in command and the head of the fort when I'm gone "Double the watch, and have scouts patrol 100 meters from the base. I want to know _immediately _if anyone shows up.

"Okay, but why? Why the sudden paranoia" said Jonah

"Another dream. We have a group of girls with bows, and they looked like they know how to use them, and they've been commanded to fight on sight, as we are somehow infringing on their territory, though they think we are only 11 people, and don't know where out base is" He just nodded. Last time I had a dream and I followed it, I saved us all from poisoning by eating the meat of a bear who had a deadly disease. Jonah ran off, probably to tell everyone about the guard changes and the coming trouble. 'Bring it, girl scouts', I thought, 'I'd like to see your face when you realize were here, and were not leaving.'

**Boom! How'd ya like it? Took me a whole to write this, but you can see im keeping my promise of 1,000 word or more chapters, as this is 1025 words, which is a new record for me. Please do review, even just saying "Good job, keep up the good work" or really anything, be it a flame, some constructive criticism, or anything!**

**Until Next Time**

**ParadoxalPaladin**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeeeeloooo everybody! *****Crickets chirp***** Okay then, and I want to give a HUGE shout out to Level136Combat, because his review was what motivated me to write this. Now you people see the power of reviewing! So lets get to the chapter!**

**Artemis P.O.V**

We began our march toward the north-east of the island today. Yet I was still having qualms upon my decision to move to this area. I only saw 12 of these men, but they didn't have tents, so I must wonder where they sleep when it's not winter? For all I know they could have a main camp of a thousand men. But I cannot stop now, as good leaders do not show indecision, and I already gave my orders. Lets hope that this turns out for the best. With luck we can just tell the men to leave and that will be that. But something tells me that is not going to be possible.

**Percy's P.O.V**

War preparations were going well. We had made a couple traps, nothing more than crude pits with stakes at the bottom covered by leaves and twigs. But come war, they could be game changing. We had forged extra weapons in case our current ones break, and we had more than enough materials to do this, as this mountain has veins of iron (which we use to make chainmail and plate armor) and a bronze-like material (that we used to make weapons.) Leather was bountiful as we had just come back from hunting, and we had the perfect buckskin for grips on swords and bear hide for leather armor. A ballista had been mounted on one of the balconies that fired flaming or regular bolts. We had named it the mangler.

Enemies have been sighted by one of the scouts. He said that they were coming up to the opposite side of the mountain than the one we are on, and luckily, if they want to go around the mountain to get to us, they will have to get past quite a few pitfall traps. In search of my lieutenant I walked into the cafeteria, and overheard the talk of some of my men

"Hey Dan, you know the tunnels leading on top of the mountain?"

"Yeah" said Dan

"There's a really nice view up there you know"

At this I started getting an idea. I ran to the ranger class barracks, skidding into the door. "Men! Get packed, the enemy have been spotted, and I have an idea on how the enemy's numbers can be brought down a bit!"

"How?" said Jake

"They are camped on the opposite side of the mountain, I though that if we got on top of the mountain we could rain a little hell on them." At this I strode out of the room to get packed myself.

We had waited until nightfall, until they camped, so that we could know exactly where they are, instead of having to search for them as they moved. We only then moved out, and I brought a few little "presents" for the hunters myself. We were now waiting right overhead them on the mountain, and I took my "presents" out of my jacket. They are a couple bundles of straw. But not just any bundles of straw. These had been soaked in oil for an hour, as if straw didn't burn well enough. Now that I had it here I wrapped it around an arrow, and tied it off at the ends. "Jake!" I yelled

"Yes General," he said, looking a little bit scared of me.

"When I say so, light this straw on fire."

"Yes sir."

I drew back my arrow, in sync with the rest of the rangers. "Now" I whispered to Jake, and the moment it was alight I shouted "Fire!" and let the arrow go. The other men aimed for the people visible, but I had a different goal in mind. My arrow arced down, punching into one of the tents, setting the flammable oil that coated the tent to make it waterproof, alight. After that, the fire spread to every tent, as the tents were set very close together in a single line, with the command tent in the center of the line. The result was instantaneous, mass panic ensued as everyone fled their tents, as my rangers got off 5 volleys. At that point we couldn't tell who was dead or alive, so we packed up and retreated back to Fort Safety. Many tales were told that night, many recounting the absolute panic we caused or the casualties that had been inflicted. The hunters weren't having nearly as good a time.

**Artemis's P.O.V**

"What happened!" I yelled at my hunters. My lieutenant stepped up and answered me.

"These men got a position on top of the mountain, and began firing down volleys, and one of the arrows they shot was flaming, and it set the tents alight."

I breathed deeply, calming myself enough to ask: "What is the casualty report?"

"Six of our number dead, 3 times that number wounded."

"Bring us into the woods, we have learned our lesson about traveling too close to the mountain."

"But this will almost double our travel ti—"

"Enough! We will move into the forest, even if it takes us a long time to get around this mountain, we would have spent less time if we had started out in the woods and didn't have to carry wounded."

After everybody left I sat down, extremely disheartened. What will I do, their archer's skill rivals that of my hunters, and they were definitely not the group I had seen before, making my theory of there being more than those we saw originally true. I began to pick trough the wreckage of my once proud camp, searching for anything useful. I managed to get a little bit of canvas, 3 bows and 8 hunting knives that had not been too damaged. What am I going to do?

**That's it for now folks, hope you like it, and one again, thank you Level136Combat for giving me my first review, and a good first review at that!**

**Until Next Time,**

**ParadoxalPaladin**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people! Sorry about the delay on this going up, but now, when I finally get out of school in about a week, I have a schedule for uploads. I will try to get out at least 1 chapter every 2 days, though I will take breaks from fanfiction on weekends. Onto the story.**

**Percy's P.O.V**

After my troops had gotten back into base safely, I climbed back up on top of the mountain, this time with a rope ladder, and a white flag. I threw the ladder over the side of the cliff and climbed down, holding the white flag. "Hunters, Artemis, I come in peace, to negotiate surrender."

"_You _are surrendering to us?" a disbelieving voice came out of the forest.

"Actually, I was here to negotiate your surrender, actually, so if you could perhaps send Artemis out here, I would be quite grateful." I replied. Artemis then stepped out of the trees.

"Do you expect us to surrender demi-god?" she angrily said.

"What" I asked, not understanding what she said.

"Demigod. Did you not hear me _boy?_"

"I heard you. It'd be nice to know what the means."

"You don't know what a demigod is? A half mortal half human? You must, your camp is full of them. Why aren't they at camp? I'm a god myself." she said

"No, I don't know. What I do know is that I will still fight for my land, no matter what your status is. And I also know that your hunters are about to climb the ladder, and I'd like them to know that all that awaits them above is their death at the hands of my warriors. Goodbye, I hope you burn for breaking the truce of the white flag, though I know you will live forever, so I shall put this punishment upon one of your hunters. Send a barrel down!" I shouted. At my command a barrel full of salt water rolled off the edge of the cliff, knocking the first hunter off the ladder and to their death. The others scrambled down the ladder, and raced into the woods. Calmly, I walked to the ladder, and climbed up, soon afterwards ordering my men to reel the ladder back up.

Back at base, I told my soldiers about what had happened. We laughed for a bit before I told them the true purpose of my talk. "It'll anger them, and they'll go charging ahead towards the other side of the mountain to fight us. And if their camp is where I think it is, they will be walking right into one of out pits." I explained. The others nodded their heads in agreement, and I went to bed.

**Artemis P.O.V**

After returning to my camp, I yelled at the surviving members of the group who had tried to climb the ladder. "I can't believe you would do such a rash thing as that! Did you think he would come without backing himself up! You got one of us killed, and they were sentenced to a lifetime in the fields of punishment because of breaking the truce of the white flag! Now lets get going!" After sending two scouts ahead we began forward.

The scouts returned at 15 minute intervals from then on, reporting what they had seen. But then, they were gone for 20 minutes. A sent 2 more people forwards. After 10 minutes one came racing back, gasping for air.

"Trap, gasp, other, gasp, dead, gasp." She said

"Report. Now!" I commanded.

The hunter, now with her breath regained, explained to me about how the other scout had fallen into the pit that had the other 2 hunters bodies in it. "Take a rest," I said, before sitting down, contemplating my predicament. I've lost almost half my forces, and I haven't even been in a fight!

After two weeks without events, we finally rounded the mountain. At the sight of the rebel's home base I gasped. That could easily have held off my forces, even at full strength. Just then, a one of the guards turned around and spotted me. "We've got some hunters" he called inside the fort. The commander that approached under the white flag came out, and spoke to me.

"So, I see you've made it. Having second thoughts about trying to steal my territory from me?"

"More like reclaiming what is rightfully mine." I retorted

Ignoring me, he continued "You see, I've been thinking about what you said, and I told my men about what you said about them being demigods, and how you said they should be in some "camp." Well, if this is true, why didn't I get sent there? Why did I spend over 10 years of my life on the run after my mother was brutally murdered by what I now know is a monster? These people needed a home, so I gave them one. Half these people would be dead right now without me, and all you can talk about is how they should be in "camp" This camp is no great help if they can't even save their own tenants. Damn you and damn your camp. Let the war begin. With this he waved his hand, and a volley of arrows arched out of the fort and came flying at us, and before I knew it, everything went black.

**Ooooh, cliffhanger, eh? Did you like it, hate it? Think I need to imprive my writing in some way? PM me or review, I read both.**

**Until Next Time**

**Paradoxal Paladin**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people! How is it going? And, once again, my uploading schedule is: One chapter **_**at least**_** every 2 days, though do have stuff to do during the summer, like I'm going to Florida for a week, I'm going to my dad's for a couple weeks (Divorced parents,) and other stuff, but when I have time, I promise I will keep to the schedule.**

**Artemis's P.O.V**

I awoke in a room, tied to a chair that was nailed to the floor. The chair was quite nice, leather upholstery. Looking around the room I saw a bed covered with animal skins for sheets, a wall with hunting trophies on it like mounted animal heads and the horn of an unnaturally large beast. A chest of drawers sat in the corner, and the whole room was lit with torches in brackets along the walls. A creaking sound alerted me to the opening door behind me. "So, how do you like my quarters? I find them quite nice myself." That voice, the voice of the man who had ordered the attack on my hunters. The one with the white flag.

"What do you want with me? Where are my hunters? Why do you do this?'

"Whoa, whoa, slow down with the questions." He said this as he sat on the bed in front of me. As for what I want with you, I want to speak for the moment. Your hunters are all alive, the ones left when we attack, of course, though they are a little maimed. "I do this" –his voice grew colder and angrier—"For retribution. You destroyed everything I had, I'm just returning the favor."

"I touched nothing of yours!" I shouted at him, straining against my bonds.

"But you did. You destroyed my family, my life, my happiness. You deserve to die for your crimes. But I think your hunter's deaths will be enough." He was caught up in his rage, glaring at me as if I were the devil.

"What did I do, I'll do anything to save them!" I was desperate now, on the verge of tears at the though of losing my hunters.

"Unless you can bring back the dead, you are of no help to me. You killed my father in one of your petty hunts, as he was in his wolf form. His pelt hung on the wall of your tent until not too long ago. You also shot my only brother, as he was the one of us 2 of one who had a wolf form. I found his body after searching for him after he had not returned after a hunt. While I did not see you kill him, I found 3 arrows embedded in his skull. Three. Silver. Arrows! Your hunters shall die, and you shall watch this happen." After saying this he strode from the room, slamming the door behind him, shaking the chair. When I heard of my hunter's immanent execution I cried a river of tears, though I could not blame him for wanting to kill us. Despite me angry façade whenever I saw Apollo, if he died, I don't know what I'd do. Though I wouldn't mind so much is Zeus died. Stopping the flow of tears, I steeled myself for what was to come. I would not give him the pleasure of seeing me cry any time soon.

**Oooh, surprise! I hope you liked the plot twist there, with the introduction of the reason for his hatred of the hunters, past the fact that they were encroaching upon his territory. In case you didn't notice, I did say that Percy CAN NOT turn into a wolf, because I'm not going to turn this into one of the cliché werewolf Percy stories. Did you like the fact I added a dark side to Percy? I rather like dark Percy stories, as long as they are well written, and not like the "He fell in tartarus, escaped, and is now pissed, blah de blah de blah I've read it a thousand times before. **

**Until Next Time**

**ParadoxalPaladin**


	5. Chapter 5

**Back again my readers, with a new chapter! Today was the last day of finals, and school, so lets party! Hope you all love the chapter, so lets get writing!**

**Artemis's P.O.V**

Waking up by having the chair you are tied to kicked over is not fun, let me tell you. "Get moving" a gruff voice said, definitely not the voice of my captor. He untied me for a second, but before I could make a move, he retied to seat with wheels. He kicked the door open, and shoved me out the door.

After being wheeled down numerous hallways, we finally got to where I believe is our destination, as he stopped my chair and left me in a dark room. Suddenly a chandelier with torches burning was lowered into the room, and I saw my surroundings. It was an arena, the seats full to bursting, and in the center pit were my hunters. Across the arena on a wooden platform was my captor, watching the scene with interest. Without warning he stood and faced the audience.

"My people, we gather today because we have captured the exalted Artemis. She came here to claim land that she does not own, or deserve. While they call her the goddess of the hunt, I know this is not true. Artemis is not a hunter. She many things other than a hunter: a murderer, a poacher, and a liar. Artemis and little band of girl scouts here kill without reason, without need. We hunt to survive, they turn this into sport, without reason. You may say that we still kill, but we respect our prey, we give them quick deaths, and we do not hunt without reason, while they spit in the eye of those they kill. To them the deaths of my father Lyacon, and my brother Hereton, is just a game. A sadistic game. Well, now that the tables have turned, I feel making a game out of killing them would be a fitting end to their lives." At this every person in the audience drew a bow out of their cloak. Then my captor continued: "Let the games begin!"

At once a hail of arrows rained upon my hunters, killing 3. My hunters are adequate dodgers, but this constant hail was taking a few of them, and only the best of the best were still alive, but you could see the strain of this constant motion was wearing on them. After a few more minutes, and a few more minutes, the heartless bastard of my captor gave the signal to stop. "So, petty hunters, how does it feel now that the shoe is on the other foot? This will continue tomorrow, so get some rest hunters. By the way, there will be a constant guard of my best archers, who are allowed to take potshots at you any time, so keep alert. He gave a sick smile, and then everything went black.

Awaking tied to a chair is not quite the best thing either, especially when a homicidal manic is staring at me. "Why do you do this, boy? We only killed Lycon because he was a danger to everything around him."

"Call me Perseus, and my father was no danger to anyone except those who decided to hunt him, without rhyme or reason, and you and your band of murderers fit that description perfectly. In fact, I don't blame anyone who wants to kill you and your hunters. You're a danger to society if anyone is. You probably hold ceremonies just to castrate those who wanted to apologize to you for touching you. In fact, I have someone who would like to talk to you." He stepped out of the room, holding the door open for a cloaked man to walk through.

"Who are you? What do you want? I'll tear your throat out!"

"My my Artemis, don't you remember the victim of your sexism?"

"Orion?" I gasped. "You deserve to die for your crimes! In fact you did die, I killed you myself for looking at the hunters bathing!"

"You're wrong on two accounts Artemis. One, I did not die, I was saved by Perseus who healed my wounds inflicted upon me by you and your band of sexist pigs. And two, I didn't even want to look at your hunters bathing, I was warning you that a troop of monsters was coming your way goddamn it! But you had to decide that I was a peeping tom who just was there to sneak a look at hunters naked. You call men sexist, while you yourself are the greatest advocated of sexism. Go burn in tartarus, if anyone deserves it it's you, not the titans. Perseus gave me first watch, it'll be fun to shoot your hunters full of arrows. See you in the fields of punishment. Rather, watch you from eslium, as you die. Many laughs will come from me that day that happens, so see you, you evil satanic devil in a dress*" At this he stepped out of the room, and I fear that there are none who hold any remorse for me or my hunters here.

**So how did you like that chapter? I, in fact, didn't even think of adding in Orion or having Lyacon as Percy's father until this chapter, though I do think that they make wonderful plot twists. Do you like the speech Percy gave, or the way I though of killing them? Both were pretty creative, at least I think it is. Did you guys know that I never actually have any plot written out for a story? I just write whatever I think would work best and never have any real ending goal in mind. This makes it much easier for me to add plot twists to the story, and I'm just too lazy to actually think about something until I'm doing it. And after this weekend is over I'm going to not be able to update for 2-3 weeks, sorry.**

**Until Next Time,**

**ParadoxalPaladin**


	6. Chapter 6

**Back again with another chapter to this story of awesomeness. Ya' know readers, sometimes I wish I didn't start this story, as it does take up a good chunk of time in my life. Then I get a review, and I write another chapter! Hope you like this chapter, I sure do!**

**Percy's P.O.V**

Artemis had escaped. Everything is going exactly to plan. When I captured her, I knew she would escape eventually, and get the other Olympians to attack me. So I began to test, using different materials, to create weapons that could harm the gods. Finally, the answer struck me. How do the gods fight each other and hurt each other? After searching through he scrolls we had recovered from an ancient temple, I found the answer. Gods had essences, contained in their blood, that gives them their power and the ability to hurt fellow immortals. After multiple tests using the blood of Artemis when she was knocked out, I had finally found how to take the particular part of the blood for fighting immortals, and introduce it to a weapon. It was a surprisingly simple project. First, you must heat the blood in a furnace until only the orange-gold blood was left and the rest had evaporated, and then mix this with molten metal, before letting the metal cool. If the metal was used to make a sword, arrowhead, etc., it would have the quality of damaging the gods as if they were mortal, and you were hitting them with a regular sword. Once this way of making a weapon was learned, I've had the forges working overtime to create these weapons. Now, since they had been finished, and we no longer had need of Artemis and her blood, we let her leave, and prepared by adding a stone wall in front of our main door, that also curved and formed a roof, so that the gods cannot get through, though we have added small slits for our men to fire out of. Now, all we can do is wait.

**1 Week Later**

**Artemis P.O.V**

After escaping I managed to make it back to Olympus, and told my story to Zeus. Ares wanted to attack immediately (of course he did, he is the war god) as did I, since I felt that we should save my hunters. Sadly that bitch Athena had to go blathering on about how they would let their guard down if we waited some time, even though that would mean my hunters will all be executed in the ridiculous "game" Perseus had devised. But here I stand now, ready to go to war with these male scum, even though we had sent Athena down to see if we could make a peaceful compromise, even though that compromise would probably just be Athena boasting about how strong we are, and how if you don't surrender you will die, and if you do you can go on your merry way and become our slaves for or eternity. Luckily, I know that they will never accept peace, and fight instead, which will be perfect, as I had multiple tortures planned for the bastards that inhabited that rock. "Let us look upon the proceedings at the rebel camp." He conjured up an iris message, but what we saw was nothing like we expected. Athena's beheaded body lay on the ground, arrow wounds littered across her body. Her head lay on top of the fort, with a message on a stick that was rammed into her eye. It read: _You weak gods think yourself so high and mighty. If this is your best soldier, then this will be a massacre. For your side. ~Perseus, rebel leader, capturer and killer of gods _"That insolent mortal!" Zeus was in a strange state: Tears streaming down his face because of the death of his daughter, while his eyes were alight with fire. "TO WAR!" he screamed before teleporting away to the rebel camp. Immediately we teleported after him, only to be met by a hail of arrows. Zeus was on the ground, moaning in agony. Apollo threw up a wall of flames, and we dragged Zeus behind cover. After we were safely behind the boulder we had used for cover, Apollo dropped to the ground, exhausted from using so much energy to shield us. Zeus took out a square of ambrosia, and popped it into his mouth. He stared expectantly at his wounds, waiting for them to heal. After 5 minutes of waiting he called Apollo over, to heal him. Apollo used his last reserves of energy to heal Zeus, and we knew that it would be hours before he could do anything. "What weapons to these people wield that make wounds that cannot be closed by ambrosia!" Zeus demander. We shrugged in turn, having no idea. Hera peeked oven the edge of the rock, but she suddenly slumped backwards onto the ground, an arrow buried in her forehead. A gasp camp from beside me, and when I looked, I found Ares with a machete impaled through his back, sticking out the front of him. Perseus was holding the machete, a sadistic smile on his face. Raising his boot, he kicked Ares off his sword, a disgusting squelch emanating from Ares. Seeing Hermes sneaking up behind him, I relaxed a bit, but before I could blink, Perseus had taken out his throwing knife and thrown it backwards, and I watched it spin to Hermes head and take it clean off.

"So. Now that we aren't going to be interrupted, how about a little duel?" He said, pulling out a second sword. I readied my hunting knives.

**Well, that's a wrap. This chapter is the result of a writer getting halfway through a chapter, watching Rambo, and then come back, his head full of arrows killing people and Rambo ripping their throats off with his bare hands. Well, this is bye for now, hope you liked, and if you did please consider following, favoriting, or leaving a review. **

**Until Next Time,**

**ParadoxalPaladin**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hellllooooo! I'm back, a week earlier than expected, hope your happy. Oh, you're still pissed I took a week off of writing? The go to hell. On that happy note, lets get back to the story!**

**Percy's P.O.V**

Rolling forward with my machete, I struck at Artemis's legs, but one of her knives shot down, stopping my blade, while the other shot down towards my back. Jumping up, I managed to get away with only a minor wound on my right shoulder. As I inspected my wound Artemis leapt forward. Diving backwards, I hid behind, as he, along with the other gods, were standing in a circle around us. Artemis couldn't stop the arrow that she had already fired at me, and it shot into Hephaestus's chest, straight into his heart. "Nice shot Artemis," I mocked. "Too back you couldn't tell who was your enemy. Though if these people have any sense, all of them are, as this war only started because of you. Lets get back to the duel, shall we?" Artemis's face was red after I said this, and she lunged forward. Before she could react I stepped to the side, but as I did so, she knocked my sword out of my hands. I gave a slight frown, but then remembered that I had more than just one weapon on me.

"Not so cocky now, are we?" Artemis said, savoring the sight of her enemy disarmed.

"I wouldn't say that, not yet anyway." I fluidly drew two throwing knives from my belt and threw them forwards, knocking the knives from her hands, and hooking in the fabric of her dress, and effectively nailing her to the tree. Taking the spear from my back and holding it to her throat, I whispered "Have fun in Tartarus, bitch." But before I could push the blade forward, she flashed away. I turned around, ready to challenge the next god, but they had all flashed away. While I was angry Artemis had escaped, I knew that she would now have to be constantly on the run, as the gods were charged with the job of hunting down any who broke the ancient laws, and they including not using godly powers during a duel, and that included flashing. Turning to my men I shouted "Boys, were going to most of your home country, America.

_**Two Months Later….**_

We had built a ship to cross the ocean. It was a mix of the Viking longship and a galleon, which left it looking a little bit strange, but it would suit our needs. I knew that, if the mortals saw my ship, they would be greatly confused, as they are in an age of electrical boats, but I had chartered a course that wouldn't take us near any shipping lines of otherwise highly populated naval areas, to a secluded beach that was already a mess of old wrecked ships. Hopefully our ship would blend in well enough. My men were still slightly unhappy at the prospect of leaving our fort unprotected, but I assured them that the worst that could happen is that mice would move in, and that had already happened. After my fight with Artemis, I decided that the spear should be regular issue for all soldiers, even rangers. After some drilling, I had gotten the rangers good enough with it that they could hold their own one on one against a mediocre fighter, instead of having no close range alternatives, though they still will easily fall against multiple or advanced fighters. The soldiers were pretty good, taking to the weapon easily. Our heavies were downright ferocious with it, being able to mow down at least five enemies each, at least if they were fighting the soldiers of our clan. Managing my men on the boat was hard, as they were relatively cramped, and a few got seasick, though in the grand scheme of things everyone did alright.

Now that we had had reached mainland, we were marching upon the Empire State Building, which we had learned was the gods home, though we were moving through the underworld. After a large amount of bribing and convincing that we were friendly, a demigod we had found who was on a quest told us where the entrance to the Underworld was. We then bribed Chiron into letting us go without telling Hades that we were there.

Without warning, a snarl came from beside me, and a hellhound leapt towards me, knocking me down into a river. Strangely, I didn't feel any pain at all, as I would expect from any river in the underworld. The water felt like it was seeping inside of me, flowing up into my brain. Before it could get to my brain, I was dragged out of the water by my lieutenant, who for some reason said "Sir, do you remember you name?"

"Of course I do, I am Perseus.

"Thank god," he said, more to himself than anyone else.

"Why do you ask?" I questioned him.

"You fell into the river leythe, it erases a person's memories if he stays in it too long. I was afraid I was too late."

"Now that you say it, something is a bit wrong with my memories.…." Looking through my memories, I had the memories of an ancient warrior. One who had lived during the original Greece. He was a Spartan, and his name was…. Perseus? Then I realized. Somehow I had reclaimed my memories of my past life, my life as a Spartan. Without warning memories of my death fighting alongside my brothers during Thermopylae, my death at the hands of those goddamn Persians. My brain, now overloaded with knowledge, shut down, forcing me to my knees, and eventually to black out.

**Hope you liked that guys, and I will be returning to my previous uploading schedule, and once against, please do review my story, as I love it when you guys give me feedback for my work, whether it be good or bad. Since I did write over 1,000 words for this chapter, please leave me a review. Please?**

**Until Next Time,**

**ParadoxalPaladin**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, here I am again, back to my schedule. I personally quite liked that River Lethe plot twist, and I think you will like what I do with his memories, and how he uses them. Onto the story!**

**Third Person P.O.V**

Perseus had been asleep for two days, his mind overloaded with memories of his previous life as a Spartan. Finally, today, the soldiers got word that their commander is up and about once again.

**Perseus P.O.V**

Awaking with a groan, I observed my surroundings, momentarily confused as to where I was, but then memories of what had transpired by the river came rushing back. Pushing off the sheets on my bedroll, I walked out of my tent, pushing the flap aside. The moment I left my tent my lieutenant started pelting me with questions, making sure that my memories were fine. After he was satisfied my health was fine, I told him of what I had remembered, though I told him not to tell the others, as it was a subject that wouldn't do anything but cause confusion amongst the ranks. "Well, it's time to move out" I simply stated to my lieutenant, who immediately relayed my orders to the soldiers, though they already had their bags packed and ready, and only needed to pack up their tents.

_**3 Weeks Later**_

A hard march it had been across the monster infested underworld, but it was better than being noticed by Zeus before we were within striking distance, as he would have sent everything he had at them, if only to save his own cowardly hide. At this point we were at the elevator of the Empire State building, which actually went down to the Underworld, though it is a very well guarded secret. About halfway through our journey, the smiths in our group had discovered a metal like item in the Underworld. It was thin and light like mica, but it was extremely hard, though not so much as steel. After learning about this metal, I had my men make shields out of it, remembering the great advantage that our shields have us during Thermopylae. We did not need a forge, as we just cut sheets off of large blocks of the metal we had decided to call raxite. We'd been waiting for the elevator for almost 15 minutes now, and we are all anxious without the reassuring knowledge that we have a fort we could retreat to. _Ding_! The elevator finally made it here, and we piled in, barely fitting inside it. An irritating tune was playing, and I had the urge to rip the speakers to pieces, though I knew this would alert the gods, so I restrained myself. _Ding_! We had arrived at the 600th floor. "Form 3 rows, phlanax formation, now!" I shouted, not wanting to approach the gods unready. "Rangers, stay behind your brothers in arms, and when we see the gods, open fire." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, ready to tear the gods to bits, and I had the confidence that they would be able to. The steady stamp of our boots is what first alerted the gods to our position, and they immediately all flashed to the council room. We arrived there, but not wanting to take the main entrance, we slipped into a section in between 2 thrones that was backed with a stone pillar, making sure that we could only be attacked from one side. "Gods!" I yelled "It is time for you to pay for your crimes against humanity. What say you?"

Zeus smirked before answering "I say, do you truly think you could've moved through the underworld without our knowledge? We had ample time to gather our children to fight for us, a force that is 10 times the size of your. _What say you?" _ Zeus smirked once again, thinking that we would immediately surrender to superior numbers.

"I say, we will fight until every single one of us has fallen to you!" I answered.

"Fine then. Charge Demigods!" Zeus called out to his forces.

"Men, shoulder to shoulder, shields overlapping, spears out! Rangers in the back, provide covering fire! Don't give them an inch of space of a moment to breath, the frontal line will be swapped every 45 minutes, lets move!" I knew this would happen. History repeats itself, so I knew that at one point or another I would once again have to fight the Battle of Thermopylae, though now, know of my past life, I will not make the same mistake again. I sent a detachment of 10 men to cover any possible routes behind our lines, and to alert us if anyone attacked it. After issuing these orders I turn back to face the main battle, which was going reasonably well. We were having casualties, but for every one of my men that went down, at least 20 of the enemy were dead. The main casualties came from rouge shots from enemy snipers that found their way into one of my men, or spear wielding warriors that had a lucky stab, though my men quickly stopped this, learning to grab the spears as they were stabbed forward, dragging the spears, forcing the owner to either go after his spear and face almost certain death, or lose the spear. Sword or knife wielding enemy were almost zero problem as they were sliced by spear before they could get close. Looking at my watch, I called a change of men on the wall. The men in the front line seamlessly stepped back, melting into the group of my men by stepping between the shoulders on the men in front of them. In less that a minute, we had completely fresh soldiers on the front lines, ready to face the enemy. While our casualties were laughably low, I still felt great sorrow at the death of my men, as I knew every one of them, and none deserved to die. Somewhere a ways away, a retreat horn was sounded, and the enemies immediately withdrew. While we had done well today, we still weren't near to being done with this battle. Next time they'd be better prepared for our fighting style, so we had better be ready. Seeing there is no battle I changed the shifts of each line to 2 hours, giving my men ample time to rest and recoup. All I can hope for is that this fight continues as it is.

**Whew, that took a while to write! I would be very appreciative if you guys could tell me what you though about the fighting scene, as it is one of my first, and I'm always looking to improve.**

**Until Next Time,**

**ParadoxalPaladin**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, this chapter is up the day after the other one for three reasons: 's the 4****th**** of July, and I feel like I should give you a chapter for this holiday. 2. I actually can't wait for the next chapter of this story. Yes, I anticipate what the next chapter will be even if I'm the writer. That's why I don't plan ahead, planning ahead always takes the magic out of writing for me. 3. I left you at a bit of a cliffhanger, and I feel bad, so here is the chapter!**

**Percy's P.O.V**

It was 10 O'clock, but I can't sleep. Memories of the betrayal from my last life haunt me, making my heart beat at an accelerated rate, knowing that at one point I would be betrayed. Suddenly I heard a scuffling, and I rolled out of my bedroll, and out into the air. Seeing that one of my scouts was sneaking away, I followed, my feet almost silent as I slid like a shadow across the floor. He checked behind him multiple times, but never caught sight of me. Finally, he stopped, standing behind one of the adjacent thrones. Looking, I saw him approach Zeus, holding a white flag. It took me a while, but I got within hearing range just early enough to hear something that made my blood curdle. "I will tell you how to kill them, but only if you swear to let me go without harming me." I scowled and glared at the back of the dastardly traitors head, but then listened in again as Zeus replied

"Fine. Tell me how."

"We, I mean they, are only prepared for an attack from the front. If we can get archers positioned on the late Athena's throne, we can rain hell and they will have no idea what to do." He replied.

"Thanks you for your information." Zeus said, only to pull out a sword from his belt "But you have exhausted your usefulness to me, and I do not want any loose ends. You should have asked me to swear on the Styx." He gave a sick smile before lopping off the traitor's head. While I was glad that the traitor had been punished, I was astonished at the audacity of Zeus. When he dies, and he will, he will go to Tartarus for his crimes. Now, having heard enough, ran back to my camp, and immediately told them of their plans, and what to do.

"First," I said, "We need to send all the rangers to the throne besides the one they are on, which will be Artemis's throne. The rest of us will also be against Artemis's throne, but we will be in tortoise formation, with our shields forwards, and making a roof above us. They will not try their plan until the sun is up, and they can see us, so that their shots will be accurate. Now lets move!"

_**7 Hours Later**_

It's 5 A.M, the perfect time for them to strike. I had sent my men to the top of Artemis's throne half an hour ago, as it would take time for them to scale the throne. Without warning, a hail of arrows came down upon where we would be had we not gotten in formation. Then, we saw a force of at least 200 archers on top of the throne, firing down upon us, and Zeus behind then. When I saw him, I immediately called out "Archers, get shooting!" We responded with a hail of 12 arrows, which was pitifully small compared to their 200. The enemies, now seeing where we are, began raining arrows down on us, and while we are as best defended as we could get, my men were falling down dead or wounded all around me. While they were also falling, my archers were not a big enough force to bring them down. Suddenly, I had an idea. I called out to my lieutenant, telling him to kneel a ways in front of me. He did so, though I could see the question on his face. Taking out my spear, I ran forwards, and using him as springboard, threw my spear at Zeus.***** Before I could see if it hit, I was hit in my right leg and right shoulder by arrows. I would be dead from shots to the chest if I didn't have a breastplate on. One of my men, holding up his shield, came up and began dragging me back into cover behind my men, though before we could get there I blacked out, sinking into the darkness, leaving the pain behind.

**Archer's P.O.V**

It was going terribly. We couldn't use our abilities with the bow, as we were constantly being assaulted with arrows. From the screams of pain we heard from below us, we could tell it wasn't going much better down there. Then, a spear came sailing up from below, striking him in his forehead, killing him instantaneously. The panic among the enemies was amazing, as their commander died. Their firing ceased, and as they were pre-occupied we managed to fire above 150 arrows, killing almost every one of them before they knew to retreat, which they hastily did. Looking down at the casualties, we could tell it was a victory, but a victory that cost us almost half of our forces. If we hadn't been warned, we would have all perished, but this wasn't a much better alternative.

_**1 Hour Later**_

**Percy's P.O.V**

When I awoke I could feel a strong, pulsing pain coming from my arm and leg, though it was much less than it originally was, and I could see that they had both been bandaged, and could feel the healing salve under the bandages. Emitting a grunt of pain, I tried to get out of the bed, only to have one of the pseudo-doctors come and hold me down, telling me that I would be bedridden for at least the next 12 hours. Though I didn't want to lie in a hospital for half a day, I knew that it was in my best interest, and lay back down again. The doctor began to walk away, but before he went I asked him a question. "Did I hit him?" When he looked at me puzzled I elaborated "Did I hit Zeus with my spear?" He gave a smile and said

"Yes, you won the battle with that throw." Having this knowledge, I lay back down, knowing that I had done my part, and defied history.

***I took that scene from the movie 300 and altered it a bit, as that scene was just too badass to not be in my story, and I felt that it would work well in the story.**

**Well, hope your happy about 2 chapters in 2 days, and happy 4****th**** Of July! Though if you're not in the USA, you probably don't care, I'm still going to say it. This is my longest chapter yet, going above 2 pager of text, so I hope you're happy!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here I am with another chapter, and this will be the third in three days! Are you happy? No? You want two each day? Then screw you. To those who are happy, I'm glad. Now, I'll let you in on a little secret. It actually doesn't take me that long to write these chapters. It actually only takes 30 minutes-1 hour to write them. Though, actually this chapter took me a while to set up for, as I had to search through the story to find what gods had died, about how many enemies had died, and how many friendlies had died, as I wanted the numbers to be as realistic as possible. If you have read this long I think you. And now, onto the chapter, after this increasingly long authors note.**

**Percy's P.O.V**

While we had won, it was at a huge cost. Two of our 12 rangers had died, our 6 of 15 heavies are dead, and 18 of our 28 soldiers had fallen. We had lost just above half our men, while they had lost a little below half of theirs. If we had had the same number of men as they did, then we would have demolished them long ago.

My men were constantly exhausted as with such a low number of men the lengths of the time spent in the front line was upped from 2 to 5 hours. Knowing that it was only a matter of time before they attacked my men again, and while we have superior training, weapons, and position, their numbers will eventually take us down. Wracking my brain, I tried to find anything that could kill at least a few of them without putting my own troops at risk. Finally after thinking for hours, a light bulb appeared in my brain. "Get the training swords and a detachment of 10 men to go with me, I told my lieutenant, Jonah.

_**One Hour Later**_

We had scaled Athena throne, knowing that the enemy were camping on the opposite side of the throne. Now, we were hacking away at the marble that made of the armrest of one of her thrones, though we only used blunt training weapons, not wanting to break any of our primary weapons. Containing the marble that fell down was not easy, but we managed to position a net below it that kept it from falling onto the enemy camp. For now, at least.

After 3 hours of hacking we had made a towering ramshackle pile of marble suspended above the enemy camp, kept there only by a net. And nets can be easily cut. Knowing that this alone would not be enough, I placed very carefully a few canisters of greek fire, deciding that it would be worth the risk of it backfiring to get an extra blow on the enemies. Once this was complete I tied one end of a rope on the armrest and the other around my waist, and lowered myself down to the net. Taking out a knife from my belt, I sliced the bottom of the net open, and watched as the gap widened under the weight, eventually completely splitting open, raining hell in rock form. Screams resonated through the air as the rocks bashed into their tents, and the greek fire set fire to many of them also. Looking at the carnage, I could tell that there is already at least 100 deaths. "Pull me up!" I called up to my men, having seen enough.

_**3 Hours Later**_

A report of the total casualties of the enemy soldiers came in:

First Assault: Approx. 70

Archer Assault: Approx. 180

Rocksilde Attack: Approx. 120

Total: Approx. 370 Casualties.

That left only about 180 of them left. While I knew that I should be happy about this I wasn't, knowing that they hadn't started or wanted this war. They had been forced into service by the cowardly gods who were afraid of facing us like men. Then I had an idea. An idea that probably wouldn't work. An idea that would most likely be very unpopular with my men. But an idea that I would try at least, if only to save the lives of many people. Leaving my tent I called out to all my remaining men. "Meeting at the command tent. Now!" They all walked behind me as I lead them to the command tent, which was only a tent that slightly bigger then the others and no one sleeps in.

"Now," I begin "We are fighting an enemy. But remember, these people are not enemies by choice. They were forced into this without any say in what they do." After saying this I waited a bit for the effect to sink in. Then I began again. "Know that we have one true enemy. The gods. If it wasn't for them, we would still be happy, our friends would still be with us, and we would still be safe in our home. These gods need to be brought to justice! But, the adversaries that we face at this moment are not them. I do not feel that we should release our anger upon anybody other than the gods. I feel that we should not claim justice by killing these people, but by claiming justice with these people who have had to die because of the gods. I believe we should join forces, and destroy the gods together, and reclaim justice!"

**Oooh, there's another plot twist for you guys to be surprised by. Hope you like the chapter, and if you did, leave a review, it really makes me happier than you realize. It makes me like super mega awesome dance down the street holding a sign that says "I GOT A REVIEW" happy. So please, do leave a review, even if you disliked it and would like to tell me how to improve my writing in the future. Also, this is for any other fanfiction writers reading, for the love of Zeus please so not ever write the word "Yea" THE WORD IS YEAH, AND WHEN I SEE IT WRITTEN WRONG I WANT TO TEAR MY HAIR OUT! And you know, I only now noticed that I haven't ever done a disclaimer. So: 'Insert generic boring disclaimer here.' There! Done!**

**Until Next Time,**

**PardoxalPaladin**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heya! I'm back again since I had some extra time today to write, and though it would be awesome to continue my streak of a chapter per day, for the 4****th**** time in a row. To the story!**

**Percy's P.O.V**

At the thought of allying ourselves to the enemy my men started shouting how "we shouldn't do it" and the like. Raising my hand, I quieted down my men and played my ace in the hole. "Men, while I know you do not want to ally with them, it is the best thing to do, and do you honestly want to die? Then our fallen would have fought in vain, and they have too many people. We can't hold this position. Either we ally ourselves, or we retreat back, having done nothing except lost men's lives. Do you want this?" A chorus of mumbled "No"s came from the assembled men. "Fine then," I said, "I'll be leading negotiations along with my lieutenant. You may now go back to your previous activities." I could tell that no one liked the idea, and neither did I, but our current position isn't going to end well.

_Two Hours Later_

We approached the enemy camp, a white flag raised above us. Before we could get close to the camp, a man with blonde hair and blue eyes that could only be from a son of Jupiter came out.

"What do you want" he said gruffly

"I come here to propose an alliance. We've both lost men in this war, and I'm guessing that you didn't want to join this war that you didn't start anyway. The gods are what plague this universe, using you as their slaves since you feel compelled to help since you are related to them. I offer you a treaty, so that we may destroy the gods together." I said, hoping to show him why he should join with us

"No." he said, startling me. "You will only take their place, and backstab us the moment after we help you. I will not allow this to happen."

"Fine then," I began "I swear on behalf of myself and my men on the Styx that we, once our alliance ends, will return to our home and never come back without talking to you first. Furthermore, I have a plan upon how to deal with the problem of someone needing to take control of the world after the gods have gone."

"Fine." He said after waiting for a while "I'll run through this with my men, and you'd better hope they say yes, because I sure won't." with this he stormed off, back to his tent.

"He seems like a happy guy," I chuckled to Jonah.

"Sunshine and rainbows" he said back, and then we walked back.

Two days of waiting, and still no reply. My men were restless, and soon they would attack, whether or not I approved of it. Food supplies were running low, and we were on half rations. Morale was low as bodies of our fallen began to smell in their pile a little ways away from the camp, and this only reminded us that we are completely out of our element in the forests, without so much as an escape strategy. When I heard shouts from the edge of the camp, I ran out to the commotion. There I caught sight of what I assumed was a messenger from the other camp. When he finally got here, I asked him the question that everyone was begging to be answered. "What's the answer?"

"Yes, we'll join you, though the vote for an alliance only slightly won out over above the fight to stay enemies. The reason it took so long is because those wanting to be enemies kept calling for re-counts of the votes." After saying this re ran back to his camp, most likely worried that he would be skewered by one of my men who didn't understand the situation.

"Well, lets get a move on I said," a dangerous glint in my eye at the idea of finally getting my revenge.

We were in position around the temple of Zeus that the gods had retreated to. The gods had boarded up the windows, and as far as we knew had no idea of our alliance. The men from the camp were on the other side of the temple, ready to blast down the wall when they heard us coming in from the front. After giving a nod to my men, I helped them pick up a bettering ram that we had constructed earlier that day. "On three," I whispered. "One…. Two…. THREE!" giving a mighty swing I bashed the door off its hinges. The look on their face as we charged in was priceless, I would've taken a picture if I had camera. "CHARGE!" I screamed before tackling Aphrodite. She only had time to scream "You broke my nail!" before my blade found her throat. Dinosious watched horrified, but before I could kill him an arrow castrated him, and then his scream was cut short by a spear driving through his chest. Looking up I saw Jonah was the one with the spear, and he gave me a quick smile before turning back to the fight. Standing up, I started to attack Apollo. Once I had dispatched him, I turned only to see Artemis, having somehow broken out of her bonds that the gods had put her in, sneaking up behind Jonah, a knife in hand. "Jonah!" I shouted

"Wha—" he began, but it was cut short by a gasp as Artemis drove her knife into his heart. She laughed at my expression and said

"You are hopeless, you weak male" Before I knew what was happening, I let out a scream of rage and my body shifted into that of a wolf. A punding in my head drowned out peoples shouts of surprise when I bounded over to Artemis, and tore out her throat. My muzzle covered with blood, I turned to the remaining gods and gave a fierce growl before charging.

**Ohhh snap, Jonah's dead, and Percy does have a wolf form. Sadly, this story will be coming to an end in the next couple of chapters. Sorry about the long wait, but my flame of inspiration sputtered out after last chapter, but now it is back and stronger than ever.**

**Until Next Time,**

**ParadoxalPaladin**


	12. Chapter 12

**Dear god, I come back saying my inspiration is back, then I drop off the grid for 3 weeks. Sorry about that, I had a 3 week summer camp which didn't allow technology of any kind. Anyways, if you are an aspiring author, and want writing tips, check out as he a writer, and is doing a cool 100 days, 100 writing tips things. At the moment, he is almost at the 20 tips point, so go check that out. Those tips have already taught me a lot about how to write, and he's not even at the halfway mark. Anyways, lets go.**

**Percy's P.O.V**

Blood dripped of on my muzzle as I stared down at the gods. They were cowering behind a sofa in the corner of the room, firing off blasts of godly energy at random over the couch, hoping to get lucky and kill someone. A snarl ripples out of my throat, as my eyes cloud with blood lust. Luging forward, I leapt over the couch, and landed on the chest of Posideon. Mercilessly, I tore at his chest, digging through flesh and bone, smiling as I heard the other gods scream. Dementer stood and began to scramble out from behind the couch, but before she could move a foot, arrows rammed through her forehead and heart, leaving only Apollo left. Flashing away, he moved into the living room. Hearing a wet gurgle of death, I climbed up upon the couch, to find Jonah, blood still flowing out of his wound, propped against the wall, with Artemis's knife in his hand, in Apollo's back. Morphing back in a human, I shouted "Jonah!" and he gave me a weak smile before collapsing to the ground. Rushing over, I founded him completely and truly dead this time. "No!" I shouted at his dead body. Suddenly I heard a voice in my head, that of one of the fates

"It was not his time yet." Then, with the knowledge that he had died a worth death, I fell unconscious, exhausted.

**3 Months Later**

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V**

After having funeral pyres for each of their fallen men, and a week of mourning, Percy finds himself at the edge of Tartarus with the bodies of each of the Olympians in a cart behind him, and a knife in his hand. He drops each body in the the pit, uttering the phrase: Είθε να αντέξει τον αιώνιο βασανισμό για τα εγκλήματά σας. _(May you endure eternal torture for your crimes.) _After this was done, he sliced open the palm of his hand, letting exactly 11 drops of blood fall into the pit. After this was done, he said Άνοδος, να αποδεχθεί Primidorals προσφορά μου, και να διεκδικήσει εκ νέου τη θέση σας ως οι πραγματικοί άρχοντες αυτής της γης, πάντα μπορεί να σας αποκλείσει με αξιοπρέπεια και ακεραιότητα. _(Rise, accept my offering Primidorals, and reclaim your place as the true rulers of this earth, forever may you rule with dignity and integrity.) _With this done, Perseus walked back to Olympus, ready to bring his men back to their base once again.

**The End**

**Well, that was fun to write, and once again, check out and my other stories when I make them. Until then, turrah.**


End file.
